Episode 846
The subprime software market Think you've seen the worst of the global financial collapse? Well, you haven't. Microsoft's dipping its toe into subprime software lending, otherwise known as providing free software to start-ups making less than $1 million. We'd call it the "crack dealer" model, but it doesn't have the same current-events gravitas. Also today: we can now officially project that Yahoo is the biggest loser of them all. Sigh. Stories No more GooHoo: Google pulls out of ad deal with Yahoo *Ending our agreement with Yahoo! *Antitrust concerns kill Yahoo-Google ad deal Yahoo's reaction: disappointed Google withdrew, but the deal was only 'incremental' anyway ' *Yahoo’s React: Disappointed Google Withdrew, But The Deal Was Only ‘Incremental’ Anyway '''CNN’s human hologram on election night ' *CNN’s human hologram on election night *CNN's election night coverage will use holographic interviewees *CNN Hologram TV First *How the CNN Holographic Interview System Works '''FCC opens up wireless "white spaces;" Assessing winners, losers and wild-cards *FCC opens up wireless "white spaces;" Assessing winners, losers and wild-cards *FCC Approves 'Wi-Fi On Steroids': Good News For Consumers, Bad News For Telcos *Tech giants win white space fight Sprint and Clearwire merger approved *WiMAX combo gets FCC blessing, as does Verizon/Alltel union FCC launches probe into possible cable-pricing shenanigans *FCC launches probe into possible cable pricing shenanigans Microsoft to give free software to start-ups *Microsoft Launches Effort to Spark Startups *Microsoft offers free software for start-ups The end of an era--Windows 3.x *The end of an era--Windows 3.x EA recommends hilarious work-around for RA3 CD-key *EA recommends hilarious work-around for RA3 CD-key Voice Mail Mark from Florida: what’s up with that CNN wizardry? Email ' ISP on P2P indexing' About three years ago, I did some research for an ISP on P2P indexing and redirecting (before it was called P4P) because 80 percent of the traffic on the ISP was P2P. In the end I advised the ISP NOT to use the technology. Here’s why: 1 - You need a big ISP for P4P to work. (Ours was under 100K subs) otherwise there are not enough people to seed it.I guess that's OK for most U.S. based ISPs though. 2 - Edge networks are expensive and peer traffic prices were in freefall. It was easier to manage increasing peering costs rather than balancing edge network costs and fair bandwidth utilisation. 3 - P2P protocols are a moving target. The biggest problem though was taking the hands-on approach to an architechture often used for transferring illegal content. The unknowns there were HUGE and would have been a big risk for bad publicity, manpower dealing with police requests etc etc. I really dont expect many ISPs to have much long-term success with P4P. Love the show. Steve. UMPCPortal. Oh, P.S. THe Dell Mini 12 doesnt use the Intel netbook architechture - interestingly enough it uses a processor and chipset designed for MIDs. Could it get more confusing! Cheers! Steve ‘Chippy’ Paine Answered the call ''' TMJX, I answered the call and volunteered at my local polling place. I helped setup the voting machines, and then signed people in to vote for 12 hours! At the end of the night the pole watchers came in for the final tally. Our polling place allowed electronic or paper ballot. Paper ballots were scanned as soon as they were filled out, and at the end of the night the lady in charge printed the detail report for the votes. The “detail report” didn’t contain any details! It mearly printed the total amount of ballots. It did not break down how many votes came in for the candidates. We are required to post those results outside the door of the polling place. The pole watchers went off like molly at Spectacle Fest when she found out that wifi wasn’t free. . . they threatened to call CNN and were making allegations of voter fraud. The lady in charge was crying and saying that she’ll never work the polls again. I calmly called the elections office and asked to speak with IT and in no time was able to print a tally report that had the vote tally on it. Everyone was happy. Go Buzz Brigade! Love the show. Ron Hudson Jr. Associate Pastor Calvary Baptist Church '''Call for New Zealand voters Now your done encouraging Americans to vote, could you please put a call out for any New Zealand buzz listeners to vote. The NZ election is this Saturday, Nov 8th. Mark - the long distance voter. London. White space again I haven’t listened to today’s show, yet, but I suspect you’ll be talking about white space spectrum again. A couple years back, IEEE Spectrum had an article on “smart radio” and using “white space.” This is *my* understanding of a “white space radio.” The radio samples the spectrum in its current location at the current time. If someone is using this slice of spectrum, move to another. It’s not using space “between” TV channels, it’s using the TV channels that are not active in the current location (city, town, county, valley, whatever). White space radios cannot interfere with an *active* wireless mike. The radio will perceive that part of the spectrum occupied and look for another chunk. That said, if the white space radio is already operating and you *then* turn on a wireless mike, you may get some interference until the white space radio samples the spectrum and decides to move somewhere else in frequency. I use the term “radio” to identify an arbitrary wireless communication link. It could be carrying analog signals or various digital modulation schemes on top of which, the designer might implement TCP/IP or other network protocols. Like the others, LTS (love the show) Charlie 846